


Winner Takes All

by celli



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney cast his eyes in the general direction of the heavens. "I worry about your testosterone levels sometimes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

"I think Ronon is fucking with me," John said, collapsing onto Rodney's bed.

Rodney looked up from his laptop. "How so?"

"He spun me this whole story about a Satedan winter festival marked by footraces."

"Well, I wouldn't put it past his crazy Spartan culture, but no. I think he's fucking with you." Rodney went back to his typing.

John groaned.

Rodney looked back. "You didn't."

"I beat everyone except Ronon," John said, in the tone of well-that-makes-it-all-better.

"And how many people is 'everyone,' exactly?"

John mumbled a number.

Rodney cast his eyes in the general direction of the heavens. "I worry about your testosterone levels sometimes."

John groaned again.

A minute later, Rodney was nudging John over--carefully--to sit next to him on the bed. "Take these," he said, dropping a couple of pills carefully into John's hand. "I've got water right here."

"I hope this helps."

"Well, my guess is you'll feel slightly less like a stiff board in the morning. But not much." Rodney leaned down and kissed John very, very gently. "Go to sleep. I'll make fun of you some more tomorrow."

"'Kay," John said, and was asleep before Rodney stood up again.


End file.
